


只是想污一下

by Tremella



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), John Carter (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他在地球历十九世纪末的某年，准备被传送到位于英国伦敦附近的某个瑟恩洞，去执行一些任务。但是当他到达地球的时候，他发现所到之处的地方不是他熟悉的那个荒凉的洞穴，却是个看起来是个品味奇怪的有钱人家的密室，里面摆着各色巫术用品，他自己出现的地方则是一张小桌子，似乎充当了临时的祭台。</p>
            </blockquote>





	只是想污一下

瑟恩人马泰·商无力地躺在一个类似于简陋祭坛的地方，繁缛宽大的长袍被推到腰际，露出结实纤长的双腿。对面那家伙解开了他的腰间缠布，露出和地球人并无二致的性器官。他想反抗，但是身体一点力气都无法使出，只能任由那家伙把自己双腿打开，还在嘴里嘟囔着什么，“虽然并不是甜美的巫女，但是这双腿看起来真是不错……”  
他在地球历十九世纪末的某年，准备被传送到位于英国伦敦附近的某个瑟恩洞，去执行一些任务。但是当他到达地球的时候，他发现所到之处的地方不是他熟悉的那个荒凉的洞穴，却是个看起来是个品味奇怪的有钱人家的密室，里面摆着各色巫术用品，他自己出现的地方则是一张小桌子，似乎充当了临时的祭台。他下一眼就发现了对面站着一个看起来也有点震惊的地球男人，留着软绵绵的卷发和络腮胡，手里拿着那个本该老老实实地藏在他的瑟恩洞里的传送银牌。“哦天呢，那老家伙居然没有骗我，这真的管用！”那地球人这样嘟囔着。  
亨利勋爵从那个古董贩子手中买来了这个内包巨大宝石的银牌，那贩子说自己是从伦敦郊区的一个洞穴里找到的，而他又查了一本什么记载魔法用品的书，说这东西能够召唤来可供人娱乐的巫女。亨利勋爵不信他之后的说辞，觉得那就是为了忽悠自己买而设下的诱饵，但这东西材料和做工都是上品，古董贩子的价格也可以接受，他就给买下来了。他回家之后，查阅了一些魔法书籍，并未找到关于这东西的记载，倒是学会了普遍意义上召唤巫女的做法。于是他今晚就在他的密室中这么做了，但却不知道为何出现在他祭坛上的是个男性，还是个光头。  
马泰·商意识到自己的重力转换装置似乎失灵了——他们这些惯常在火星上生活的种族，由于重力不同，来到地球上的时候，除非佩戴那个东西，否则几乎就由于重力而无法动弹，就如地球人到了火星可以轻而易举地跳起几米一个道理——可能是自己着陆时弄坏的，也可能是这里的一些磁场的干扰。总之，他发现自己的身体无比沉重，连一根手指都难以抬起来，更不用说发功把对方击飞了。  
于是这个地球男人愚蠢地做着自我介绍，说自己是叫亨利什么的，他使用这个神物（也就是他的传送银牌）召唤来了神圣的巫女，而她可以为自己做任何事，所以恳求巫女允许他，与其获得生命的大和谐……马泰·商有一百次想要打断他，骂他这都是什么东西，但是自己的舌头也不听使唤，嘴里发出的只是模糊的嗯嗯啊啊的声音。  
而这个蠢货居然把这当作了同意的意思，就这么掀开了他的长袍。瑟恩人体毛很少，马泰·商的下身也和头顶一样光溜溜的。那个叫亨利什么的人赞叹着，抚摸着他的双腿，还把脑袋凑近了他还软绵绵的阴茎。出乎马泰·商的意料，这个家伙居然直接把自己的阴茎含到了嘴里。他试图叫对方停下，但发出的只是无意义的呻吟。瑟恩人作为几乎可以称上是永恒的种族，并且自诩高贵，并不以交合为娱乐之事，而马泰·商作为早就投身侍奉女神的祭司，更是从未经历过这样的事情。现在，他感到自己下身如同有一团热火，这一定是那个家伙的嘴搞的，他觉得身体里的血液都往那里流去了。他想要更多，但是身体肌肉却不听使唤，他只能小幅度地扭动，而嘴里发出一些声响。对方显然把这当成了奖励，他更加卖力地吮吸着，马泰·商觉得自己的灵魂几乎要被他吸出来了——啊，还好他停下了。亨利抬起身，看着对方的阴茎在两腿之间可怜巴巴地立着，被从里面流出的液体和他的口水弄得湿漉漉。他欺身过去，在马泰·商耳边低声说：“你的衣服怎么解开？”亨利望了望对方的样子，“虽然这样看起来也很不错，但是……”马泰·商上身还整整齐齐地穿着庄重的法衣，领子高高，不露出一点皮肤，而下身的衣摆则被全掀起来，两腿之间还一片狼藉。  
马泰·商没有回答，他只能用眼神表达羞愤，但是收效甚微。亨利直接把他像拨虾皮一样地从那件夸张的衣服中扒了出来——“啊，真不错……”亨利感叹道，马泰·商的躯体由于常年隐藏在袍子之下，非常苍白，但看起来又结实健康。亨利脱下自己的衣服，把自己覆在对方身上，那触感光滑又有弹性。他亲吻着马泰·商薄薄的嘴唇，他用舌头搅动着对方的，对方虽然没有什么回应但也都接受了。马泰·商感到他嘴中被对方的舌头搞出来的唾液，已然从嘴角流出来，但是他都无法用力闭上嘴来阻止这个。然后亨利像是想起什么的似的，对他说了声抱歉等一下马上回来，就慌慌张张地跑走了，回来时拿了一瓶气味可怕的精油。他抬起马泰·商的两条腿，摆成m形，一只手继续抚弄着对方的阴茎，一只手则蘸着精油涂在了他的肛门上，然后慢慢的伸进去。马泰·商从未有过这样的感受，当亨利的手指找到他的前列腺的时候，他身体不由自主地颤抖着，他甚至庆幸自己无法动弹，否则不知会成什么样，他的脸色泛红，呼吸不由自主地急促。  
当亨利的四根手指都可以插进瑟恩人的后穴的时候，他换上了自己的阴茎。马泰·商发出了一声长长的叹息。亨利的手继续撸动着他的阴茎，而脑袋又凑到了那颗光头旁边。那家伙亲吻了他高挺的鼻梁，甚至还用舌头舔了一下他的眼球，胡子和头上的卷毛叫他感到痒。亨利想，他本该是怎样庄严美丽，大概是很高端的巫女——不，或许该称为巫师吧，但是现在却是眼睛半闭着，双腿大开地躺在自己身下。他又去啃咬对方耳廓上金属套和肉相接处的肉，马泰·商发出了类似于啜泣的声音。他甚至在那光滑头颅的侧面留下了个牙印。  
马泰·商的两条长腿一会挂在亨利的肩膀上，一会缠在腰上，之后脚踝又被亨利捉住，两腿拉的很开，然后又被压向头顶。马泰·商感到自己的精神在涣散，他不由自主地释放心灵感应（他的其他法术施展不了，这个倒是可以）。他的整个眼珠转为蓝色，对方看着他的眼睛的变化有些出神，还感叹着太漂亮了，伏下身去再去吻那超自然的眼睛。而通过这个，马泰·商看见对方那个人所看见的画面，以及他的阴茎插在自己身体里的感受。这刺激太过强烈，没几下他就在亨利的手中射了出来，他急促地喘着气，那狂喜比任何一次他侍奉女神获得的精神启示都要强烈。亨利在顶弄了几次之后也射在了他的肠道里。  
马泰·商依旧不能动。亨利自己穿了一件舒服的浴衣，也给他拿了一件，见他没有自己动的趋势，便费劲地给他穿上了，之后还试图把他拖进卧室——而当他们离开这个密室的一瞬间，马泰·商突然感觉自己的力量又回来了，他感觉自己轻得简直要飞起来。他猛然发力扼住亨利的脖子把他推到墙上，另一只手发着蓝色的光，好想要准备给对方致命一击。亨利吓坏了。他看着对方手一挥就把那水晶银饰和他的袍子召唤过来，并套在了身上。然后就当他以为自己命不久矣的时候，对方只是眼睛又变蓝了一下，他还没沉浸在那蓝色的漩涡中满足，对方就松开了手，念了一句咒语般的话，就不见了。亨利摸着自己喉咙上被掐出来的印，看着密室里祭台上尚未干了的体液，才觉得这一切并不是一场春梦。


End file.
